Lucy's Fetish
by Lew Andrew
Summary: SO I wrote a smutty fanficiton about Lucy and Plue. This is a One-Shot. Lucy is alone and it's going dark. She wants company, but it suddenly turns to something more. THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON. FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.


**Lucy's Fetish (Fairy Tail One-Shot)**

**Rated M**

**Lucy Heartfilia x Plue (Celestial Spirit)**

_(A/N) Hi guys! So earlier today, I was thinking of a Fairy Tail one-shot I could do, and that's when I had the most ridiculous idea EVER! This is totally a Lucy x Plue Smut fanfiction! I don't know what was going through my mind, but let's give this a whirl! (By the way, I was laughing the whole time while typing this.)_

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANYTHING ELSE MADE BY HIRO MASHIMA IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER. IF I DID, GAJEVY AND GRUVIA WOULD BE CANON BY NOW!**

Lucy sat in her home, a quaint 70,000 jewel apartment. She loved it with every fiber in her being. She felt truly at home here, with the cute retro fire place and the adorable cooking stove. Everything about her house just screamed 'comfort'. Lucy got into her night gown and watched the sunset fall under Magnolia, as if it were peeking into the lives of its inhabitants.

She sat on the window edge, relaxing as she sipped her herbal tea. She looked around at her empty apartment and began to feel a creeping sense of loneliness. That's when she decided she wanted some comfort.

Lucy pulled out one of her silver keys and chanted the words, "Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" A golden light emerged from the tip of the key and from the ground. Suddenly, her beloved pet, Plue jumped out from the ground. "Plue!" she shouted as he jumped up into her arms.

"Puun Puuuu!" He shouted as he snuggled between Lucy's breasts. He shivered in her arms, lightly motor boating her. Lucy moaned a little as she withdrew Plue from in between her breasts and sat him in between her legs. Plue began to shake again, making Lucy moan with pleasure. She opened the window to make Plue feel colder. It worked, and soon Plue was shivering like there was no tomorrow above Lucy's private region.

She didn't know what exactly was going through her mind, but she had waited 17 years (24 years if she counted what happened on Tenroujima Island) and she wanted some action.

"Oh Plue…" she moaned. "Put your horn in me.." she whispered.

"Puun puuu!" he replied.

Plue put his orange carrot-like horn in her vagina while shaking, he heard Lucy cry out in pleasure, Plue didn't know why he had to do this, but he liked to obey his loving mistress.

All of the sudden, Plue felt a huge rise of adrenaline in his stomach. It built up before he could say anything and soon it was released. He withdrew himself from Lucy and fell to the floor in the fetal position.

"Plue?" Lucy asked. "What's wrong?".

"PUU PUUUUUUUU!" Plue screamed as a huge golden light enveloped him, consuming every part him, making it impossible to see.

"PLUE!" Lucy yelled for her Celestial Spirit.

Just then, The light faded and Plue was on the floor standing up straight. Plue began to growl and grunt.

He began to grow taller and wider. He grew to about the size of Pantherlily, Gajeel's exceed, when he was in his Edolas form. When Lucy re-examined Plue, he was a tall, buff and well toned version of his pervious self. He resembled Pantherlily quite a lot, but his body was pure white and his face was still like his previous form. His horn was longer and bigger and he had an Eight Pack. The biggest difference was Plue's huge, white, muscular dick that totaled a whopping 10 inches of pure delight.

"Plue… what happened." Lucy asked.

"Puuun puu…" Plue grunted in a deep voice.

He grabbed Lucy and pushed her onto the bed before forcibly entering his huge member into Lucy. "Oh PLUE!" Lucy screamed in delight.

Plue began to thrust back and forth quickly and with power. He gained speed with each thrust. "puu puuun" he grunted as he pushed his horn into Lucy's mouth. Lucy knew what to do and automatically began to suck on the horn as if it were a penis and gave it a blowjob. This obviously further encouraged Plue as he sped up. Before he could cum, he withdrew himself from Lucy and turned her around. Lucy moved herself into the position ready for anal and before she knew it, Plue had thrust his dick into her ass, filling her with pain and joy at the same time.

"Yes, Plue!" She moaned.

Plue went back and forth as he had previously and gained speed, slowing down when necessary in order to last longer. Lucy felt herself being filled up and then left empty by his huge, throbbing dick.

"Plue Stop."

Plue did as instructed and Lucy got down onto the floor and sat on her knees.

She immediately put her soft, warm, moist mouth around his dick, she moved her head back and forth, deepthroating his huge member. Whenever she pulled back, she caressed his wide head with her tongue as to stimulate it. After a lot of encouragement from Lucy's soft, warm mouth, Plue had reached his climax.

"PUUUN PUUUUUUN PUUUUU" He moaned in his normal, high pitched voice. As Plue started cum all over Lucy's face, he slowly shrank back down to his normal size. But he didn't stop cumming. He came like the man came in the video Black Mamba. (If you really want to know what I'm talking about, go on to PornHub and search for 'Black Mamba', make sure you're of age and all that shiz.).

"Oh Plue…" Lucy moaned.

He came and kept cumming like there was no tomorrow. Showering Lucy in his thick salty liquids that were just as white as his fur.

Plue had used so magic in his new form that he had drained too much of Lucy's magic. Lucy gasped breathless as she had completely drained all of her magic power, leaving her as weak as dust. Plue vanished back into the spirit world and Lucy sat on her bed covered head to toe in Plue cum. She then proceeded to lick it off of her tits and off of the bedsheets, taking everything she could.

It was safe to say that she didn't need dinner that night, and now she had a reason to call Plue on the days he was contracted for.

Lucy lied down on her bed that night, not bothering to shower. She got under the covers but flipped them over so she could soak in Plue's juices. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. She didn't need Natsu anymore; Plue was a lot more obedient.


End file.
